My Journey to Asgard
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: It is a new version of Adventure in Asgard, but a little different, Loki / OC
1. My Arrival In Asgard

It is a new version of Adventure in Asgard, but a little different, Loki / OC

* * *

><p>Hi, I'm Lana Drake I have 24 years, my friend and I went to a bar and got mysteriously Asgard, I teleported me with April to Asgard, and the bathroom was a teleporter, I were saved by Sif and Thor, Loki we both met me and fell in love, I'm not a human, I'm like Loki<p>

* * *

><p>I was sleeping in my bed , I share my house with my best friend named April Halliwell, it is 1.73 , is blonde, she is tall, white , his eyes are blue , slim is beautiful , her hair is long and straight , instead I am 1.54 , I 'm short , I'm white with a Olivado tone, my hair is medium brown , and is medium length and wavy, so lost or pigtails use, my eyes are brown and the sun have a reddish hue, I'm pretty but not as April , I'm thin<p>

Speaking another topic , I suddenly woke up, but without getting irksome , I squeeze his eyes carefully, and yawn a little, went to the bathroom , and I brush teeth carefully , they are clean, I went straight to the kitchen

Hi - Amiga- April says cheerfully

Hi - April - I replied kindly

I poured myself a cup of coffee , and drank some coffee and ate bread , and went to work , I work at a fashion magazine and lifestyle for girls and women, Fashion New York Magazine , is a new magazine , I work as a writer for the Health section , News, and the new in music , television and film and DVD technology, my friend April is editor of Fashion , decoration , Love and trends

-A working - April tell me

* * *

><p>-Yes- I answered at her, I went to my cubicle, and I set to work<p>

I turned on my office computer, and I started writing my articles, I sighed, I finally did some articles, the hours passed and I went to lunch with April, my life is normal, as a girl of 24 years, it was night, April and I are going to a bar to celebrate, we managed to go to the bar

-Come to the bar-April tell me, she grabs my arm and went to the bar

-I want a glass of Vodka, please-I told the bartender with a very friendly tone

-And I want a tequila-April laughs

The bartender gave me my glass of vodka, I hold the glass with elegance and finesse, and sipped my drink, April drank like crazy, she gets drunk very quickly, I can not, my liver is practically steel is strange

-I want a glass of whiskey-April says, I look at her with a straight face, she is very drunk

-Better do not give that glass of whiskey to it, you go to the bathroom, April-I told the bartender seriously, I turned to April and said with a calm tone

April grip and I went to the bathroom, April was laughing like crazy, and something happened, a golden light came from a cubicle, April approached the light and she disappeared, I followed her and fell on the floor, We got up from the ground, my head ached, April moved like crazy and screaming, we are in a strange place, I ran after her, but I slip and hit my head and everything went black, I fainted

She is now waking-A female voice says

I opened my eyes slowly, and saw many strangers, where am I, and what happened to me?

-Thankfully, wake-black hair A woman tells me, she smiles

- Who are you, where am I -? Confused I said, I touch the head and beat me

-I am Sif, you are in Asgard, your friend is asleep - Who are you - The woman is called Sif, she tells me seriously

-Oh my god, I'm Lana Drake, and this Stud is April Halliwell, we come from Midgard, I am an expert in mythology-I said shocked, I present this to them and my friend

They nod, a man of 1.87, pale skin, thin, tall, green eyes, short black hair, he watched me curiously, I look the same way

-They come from there, Thor tells me smiling

-Yes- I said seriously

-I am Thor, he's my brother Loki, the Warriors Three, Volstagg, Hogun and Fandral- Thor is presented, and names of all

April wakes up, I sat, I wanted to go for a walk, April was very comfortable with Thor, I just felt like the group, three's a crowd, I walked slowly, I felt that something or someone was chasing me, I turn and saw Loki

-Hi, I know you are Lana-Loki tells me calmly

-Hi Loki, I know, you were there, why do you follow me - I shyly greet him, I asked him a question

-Yes, I just want to walk, we can talk, tell me about yourself-Loki I answered, he nods, he just says

-Ah, yes, well ask me something, I answered dryly, she says laughing

-Come away, for a speak-Loki tells me

I did not say any words, I just nodded my head, he grabbed my hand and led me to Loki a more private place, I feel very nervous, was the library of the castle, I just sat in a chair

-Tell me, how old are you - Loki tells me, he's in front of me

-I am 24, I come from New York, I said with a calm tone

-Ah, but look about 20 years, I know, you said, You have a boyfriend - Loki tells me kindly, he smiled at me

-Everyone tells me that, ah what happens is that I am very nervous, I have not-I said, I started to say a little more

-Ah, there's something in you note-Loki says, he looked at me deeply

- What did you notice about me - I answered without understanding, I was confused

'I saw your aura, and of a purple and gold trim, and a white and blue dots, very rare in a Human-Loki tells me my aura is strange

-Oh, well I'll tell you that yes, I have psychic powers, I'm a witch, I told the truth, I'm being very sincere

-I note that you were different, I also have powers, are not so different in that sense-Loki tells me, he was not surprised that I liked

-Ah, for the same note, you are the god Loki obvious-I answered


	2. My Arrival In Asgard II

It is a new version of Adventure in Asgard, but a little different, Loki / OC

* * *

><p>"If you want, you can read a book," said Loki<p>

I slowly lift the chair, and went to see the books, and I'm interested in one of history Asgard, I grip suddenly felt someone behind me, breathing down my neck

"A good book to start reading, What you like to read?" Loki tells me, I would not turn, I feel shame

"Oh yes I love to read," I answered

I turn and Loki was not, I went to sit on the couch, Loki was reading a book, he looked so deep, I finished reading it was a short book, and I went up to April, and she was talking to Thor I just got out a stool and sat down and cried, I do not know what's wrong, I was hugging my knees, I feel so silly to me Loki attracts me, but I feel stupid, and I felt a presence, I turn and saw Loki, I quickly dry my tears, he approached me

"Why are you crying?" Loki tells me worried

"No, I did not cry, only that I itchy nose and eyes," I shook not want him to know

"You do not lie to me, tell me why you were crying?" Loki says, he knows I'm lying

"Well if I cried, but I will not say why-I told the truth, I refused to tell the truth to Loki

"Weep no more, tell me why, because I know you hide something," Loki says, he caressed my cheeks, I felt very nervous

"Well, you attract me" I finally said

"Oh Lana, I too feel attracted to you," Loki tells me softly, Loki is attracted to me, that good

He looked me in the eyes, I saw his green-blue eyes, I felt so calm with him, I looked at him, he looked at my brown eyes, I simply left me spellbound with his eyes

"Lana, you are very beautiful" Loki tells me

"Loki, Thanks, you seem to me very handsome" I said with a low voice

Loki came much closer to me, I just stand still, he caressed my cheek, he ducked his head and looked at me, his lips close to my lips, I did not move, I do not like it, he kissed me Gently, I felt his lips on mine, that kiss was magical and wonderful, I felt butterflies in my stomach

"Your lips are very soft" Loki says cheerfully, he touched his lips

"Well, you're a great kisser," I said with a happy voice, I smiled at Loki

"Lana I Love You, and What Lana feel for me?" Loki tells me, he asks me a question

I blushed, he loves me, oh my god, that's very good, I was so nervous, I smiled, Loki was waiting for my answer, I must say it

"I love you too Loki is the first time I love someone, I fell in love Loki" I confessed, is the first time you love someone, Loki is the first man I love, good God

Loki smiles genuinely, I saw her beautiful smile and contagious, I smiled the same way, I feel so happy, Loki and I turned to kiss us

"Loki, Who is that girl?" One man says seriously, I think it is the father of Loki

"Father, she comes from Midgard, is Lana Drake, and love, and that girl who speaks very comfortable with Thor, is the friend of hers, April Halliwell" Loki says nervously, he looked at me, he says quietly, is Odin!, Oh my god

"Well, Frigga, come here and help me" Odin tells his wife, she is Frigga

"What women so beautiful, so beautiful you are, your hair is long and straight, Sif the help with the dresses, give them room, Odin, my beloved husband, sought with Heimdall to see if they can return to their land" Frigga us April tells me kindly and she smiles at us, she says calmly, she touched my hair

I said nothing, just nodded my head, Loki felt sad, I do not want to leave here, I want to stay with Loki, I love, Frigga shows rooms, Sif, April and I walked, Sif show us the clothes because I will be strange with my clothes Midgard, I sighed and saw the dresses are very beautiful, I get used to these dresses

"Choose yours, four, give you more later" - Sif says kindly

April chose a light pink dress, one sky blue and one red, and one purple, grabbed a green, as the layer of Loki, one purple, my favorite color and one dark blue and one gold, very beautiful

"Put these on" Sif says

I wore a lilac dress, put on one April light orange, and are ready to pass unnoticed, and matching slippers, Frigga was combing my hair, and put it in a hairstyle with a braid, then combed Frigga hair of my friend April, a beautiful onion

"Come to the great banquet" Odin says kindly

April and I went to the room, Loki we looked at me and he smiled, I smiled back shyly at him, we're eating this food is very rich, it is a magical place, and unbelievable, stop eating and I got up politely from the table , I went to the balcony, Loki followed me

"Lana, Please stay, do not go, live here with me, have a life together," says whispering me Loki, Loki looked sad, I looked at him, he stroked my cheek

"Loki, that's what I want, sure I be able to stay here with you," I said with a low voice, I want to stay, I confessed

Loki smiles at me, he kissed me romantically, I closed my eyes slowly, I enjoyed that kiss, I inhaled the scent of Loki, was a strong perfume that made me dizzy

"Lana, Are you okay?" Loki tells me

"Yeah, just a little dizzy me, I love you Loki" I sighed and said, I feel a little dizzy, I said calmly

"Fortunately, you go rest" Loki answered me, he smiles at me, caresses my cheek and kisses me on the forehead

I walked slowly to my new room, I really like this place, I dont a long robe light blue, and I lay in bed, was very comfortable, silk, and I left me half asleep, Loki appears in my room

"Loki" I said calmly

"Lana, I love you so much, I want you to be part of my life forever, Lana" Loki said quietly to me, he loves me a lot, wants me to be part of your life


	3. A new day

It is a new version of Adventure in Asgard, but a little different, Loki / OC

* * *

><p>"Loki I love you too much, I want to stay, but I can not," I replied calmly, he sat on the edge of the bed, I said<p>

"Forget everything, forget your life, you have a new life with me, marry me" Loki says cheerfully

"Oh Loki, I'll do it for you, I think about me and what I want, yes I will marry you," I said cheerfully, I smiled at him, I accepted this

He smiles at me, I smiled back, he kissed me romantically after he left, I fell asleep, I woke up in a cold place, in a cold place, that rare

"Loki" I said

He did not see me, I remain confused, perhaps I'm dead, I followed Loki, and I saw that he spoke with a giant ice, and I woke up, it was morning, I want to talk to Loki, are having breakfast and ended up eating

"Loki, I need to talk to you" I said Loki with the serene and serious voice

"Yes Lana" Loki tells me blankly

"I dreamed about the past, you were wrong, I saw talking with Jotuns, you almost ruined the life of your brother," I said with angry voice, he lied to me

"Lana, yes I was bad, but redeemed me, I did not care for anyone," Loki tells me the truth

"I think Loki" I think

"Today in the evening there is a great ball, and I want you to go with me as my partner" Loki tells me calmly, looked very unsafe

"Yes I'm with you," I told him cheerfully

Loki smiles at me, your smile is very beautiful, I melt inside, I really love him a lot, I never felt it that way, Loki kisses my cheek, looks so sweet

"Lana Goodbye, see you at the ball, I have things to do, goodbye beautiful" Loki says goodbye to me, he kissed my forehead because he has things to do

I did not say anything, I just nodded my head, I went to my friend April, I want to talk to her, she was alone in the halls, I need to tell

"Hi April, How are you?, How do you sleep?" April I greeted very kindly and friendly, I had him 2 questions

"Hi Lana, well, And You?, Because I slept very well, how about you as you sleep?" April I responded with a laugh and a big smile, she tells me

"Well, I'm happy for you, well, I also slept well, I must tell you something," I answered her with a friendly tone

"Yes speaking" April answered me

"You know that Loki and I are dating, and we love, it's like me and want to stay here and marry him" I told her carefully, I want to stay here

"I know, but he is far stranger than you, do what you want, but you know who" April says with a quiet voice, she does not like Loki

"It's not, he's like me," I shook my head, I do not accept it, he is no stranger than I

"Believe what you want" April tells me angry

I just sigh and walk through the gardens of the palace of Odin, I was very sad, I fought with my best friend, I hope she will forgive me

* * *

><p><strong><em>Third Person Narration:<em>**

Loki was in a strange place, is your basement, he practices his magic there, he was with Malekith The Cursed, and Why?, Loki looked serious

"Loki, Mortal that girl you is changing," says seriously Malekith

"No she is not changing me, I love her, she has powers like me, is not a simple girl Midgard is different" Loki says angry, he tells the truth

"Well, she can join our cause," Malekith smiles, he says cheerfully

"The throne of Asgard will be mine, you will have more powers and be my queen Lana" Loki says laughing like a lunatic, it's still bad, poor Lana

"Very good, I go from here," says Malekith, he leaves the place

Loki laughs like crazy, he goes to the basement, he relaxed his face, and looked serious

* * *

><p><strong><em>This chapter is a little short, but still, coming soon Chapter 4, I believe that today, Poor Lana, she believes he is good, but Loki still bad<em>**


	4. The Engagement Ring

It is a new version of Adventure in Asgard, but a little different, Loki / OC


End file.
